


[ Day Seven ] Spoilt

by MacBean



Series: January Sherlock Vignette Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, you probably wouldn't even notice it was a relationship if I didn't tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBean/pseuds/MacBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John won't like it," Greg said, folding his arms over his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ Day Seven ] Spoilt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Day 7) Minding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629927) by [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter). 



> I decided to play along with Mydwynter's vignette-a-day for January in an attempt to jump-start my solo writing again. Also, I thought it'd be interesting to see where our brains go with the same prompts, since we write together so often.
> 
>  
> 
> January 07* Prompts: Mycroft, Lestrade, kidfic, 221B, "take the money and run"
> 
> *Yes, I went from Day One to Day Seven. Two through Six will be up out of order, as I write them.

"John won't like it," Greg said, folding his arms over his chest.

Mycroft looked up from his nephew to give Lestrade a glance that loudly declared how little he cared what John Watson thought of this topic. "Sherlock won't mind," he replied flatly.

Greg snorted. They both knew perfectly well that Sherlock's opinions were rarely the more sensible ones when it came to child-rearing. "Mycroft, he's too young."

Mycroft's eyebrows rose for a few moments but then his expression changed. It appeared he had conceded. He pulled his nephew closer and leaned in conspiratorially. He slipped a hundred pound note into the five-year-old's hands and whispered, "Run!"


End file.
